Adventure into the Hunter's World
by CherryBlossomGirl247
Summary: While Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Kero get transported the world of Magi, what happens to their friends and family back home? This is the story of how Meilin, Syaoran's cousin, and Rika Sasaki, a friend to Sakura and Tomoyo, get transported to a different world like the Cardcaptor gang. This time, to the world of HunterxHunter! (Sister stories to my other fanfictions!)
1. Into a new world

**Me: Hey Guys! This is a new story I decided to write. I know that I should probably update instead of posting a new story, but I had this a while and I decided to publish this online! If you guys read the summary, then you know that this is a sister story to my other fanfictions. This just means that this story is connected to my other ones. I'm sure you guys know what one of the story is, but can you guess the rest? I'll probably put a special prize for whoever guesses the connection correctly. Right now, enjoy the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter or Cardcaptor Sakura. I only own my OCs. **

* * *

**There is a legend from long ago that depicts an ancient war between a king and a sorceress versus a woman under the servitude of a horrible evil. When the**

 **sorceress died, she created a world with the great king. But that was not all she did. Before fading away into oblivion, the god-like sorceress created three**

 **more worlds and assigned two guardians for each one. Although the second and third world she created were lost in history, the first planet that the**

 **sorceresses created had a special aura. The people of that world could manipulate it and conjure up incredible things with it. But, many of man's children**

 **began to abuse it. The guardians were placed there to ensure that they would not use the special aura for their nefarious purposes. Although incredibly**

 **strong, the guardians were not invincible. Eventually, they too were defeated. But through the sorceress's grace, they were both reincarnated into the**

 **world that the she now resided in. Soon, their presence was gone, made into nothing more than a superstition. But, it is said when all three worlds the**

 **sorceress created begins to teeter out of balance, a mysterious force will bring the guardians back into the world. The balance of not three worlds, but the**

 **whole universe is uneven. This is the story of two guardians with "special" aura.**

* * *

Meilin sighed as she picked at her pastry she had bought from a local bakery in Tomoeda. Although she always loved their gorgeously decorated chocolate cakes, the Chinese girl found that her appetite was simply not there. Ironically, the girl had originally bought the cake to soothe her worries. Looking into the window of the shop, Meilin could see her reflection. Her shining black hair was pulled into two tight buns and ponytails. Her outfit was a traditional red Chinese Qi Pao, completed with red slippers. As Merlin twirled her long hair around her finger, the girl began to rethink today's events. It had originally started out as a normal day, with the girl deciding to visit her cousin, Syaoran, and her two best friends, Sakura and Tomoyo. But when she went, to Syaoran's temporary home, he was not there. Thinking that he went to Tomoyo's house, Meilin walked there. However, when she arrived, she saw a barrage of police cars outside, blocking the entrance to the house. Having some acrobatic like skills, the black haired girl easily jumped over the vehicles. When she rushed into the house, Meilin saw Tomoyo's mother crying as she spoke to the police. That gave a telltale sign that something was horribly wrong. What the Chinese girl found out was that Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo have all vanished into thin air. Not even a small footprint was left behind. After being questioned by the police, Meilin felt empty inside. It was then she decided to go to one of her favorite places-the small bakery. Sighing, Meilin went to pay for her dish when she noticed a familiar girl with brown hair and a black school uniform out of the corners of her eyes. "Wait…is that…?" Meilin thought. Quickly giving the cashier a couple of dollars, the girl quickly ran out the door. "Wait! Rika?!" The brown haired girl turned around and saw Meilin running towards her.

"Oh! Meilin?" Rika asked. Although the two were not close, they knew each other well enough to be called acquaintances. When Meilin caught up to Rika, the black aired girl began to talk to her.

"Rika, did you hear what happened to Sakura and everyone else?" Meilin asked. Rika nodded sadly.

"Yes, I was with Sensei when I heard the news." Rika replied. "Apparently, the only people who don't know yet are Sakura's father and her brother, Toya, along with Yukito. They're all away and can't be reached." Frowning, Rika continued, "It's quite odd, the way the three of them disappeared. According to the news, Tomoyo's mother said the three of them were meeting at her house to discuss something. But when she went to meet them, they weren't there. The only indication that showed the three were even in the house were Sakura's and Syaoran's shoes." Meilin nodded.

"I know. Something fishy is going on." Although Meilin knew that the situation probably had something to do with magic, the girl couldn't really say that to Rika. After all, the brown haired girl wouldn't believe her. Suddenly, Meilin sensed something. As she looked around, Rika stared at her.

"Umm…Meilin? Is something wrong?" Just after she said that, three young girls appeared before them. The one on the left had long, wavy blonde hair with a side braid. Her outfit was similar to Meilin's Qi Pao, but the intricate design on it did not resemble traditional Chinese art. The Qi Pao was blue, matching her greyish-blue slippers. The girl had bandaged her right eyes, but her left eye was brown. On the right was a boy with a mix of white and brown tousled hair. He had a black sweatshirt and white pants on, along with black combat boots. The boy had mismatched eyes-one brown, one blue. The girl in the middle had three different colors of hair-brown, dark blue, and dark purple tied in a long ponytail. The shades of purple seem to switch in and out. She wore a long sleeved purple jacket with a white shirt and a short purple skirt. The girl had two golden earring hoops and a silver bangle around her wrist. A small necklace with a peridot gem was around her neck. A small star was visible, glowing on the gemstone. Her eyes were three different colors-emerald green, light blue, and gold. Similar to her hair, the shades of blue and gold seem to shift back and forth. Meilin immediately put up her guard. Her experience when she hunted for the Clow Cards made her suspicious of strange things, especially people.

"Who are you three?" Meilin questioned as she got into her stance. The three strangers did not answer. Suddenly, the girl in the middle raised her hand up and started mutter. Immediately, the ground beneath Meilin and Rika and a hole opened. The two girls fell down, screaming as the hole closed on them. Then, everything became quiet. The three strangers disappeared and the only indication that they were ever there was a small scent of cherry blossoms. The ground that Meilin and Rika were recently was still glowing faintly. As it disappeared, one last shape could be seen on it. An eight-pointed star.

 **No One's POV: Meilin**

Falling into the endless darkness, Meilin could see and hear nothing. Rika, who was with her moments ago, was gone, swallowed up by the void. As she fell, the girl's thoughts turned to the three strange people. "Did they do the same thing to Sakura and the others?" Meilin thought. Suddenly, she began to feel tired. "Ah…my eyes…I can't seem to open them any longer…" As she closed her eyes, Meilin began to see village on fire. The ground was littered with dead corpses, some who were also on fire. The sky was covered in dark clouds, giving the area a dark feel to it. Although all the bodies varied, the corpses had one thing in common-both their eyes were gone. The empty holes where their eyes originally were looked small black voids, empty. Looking farther, Meilin could see a young boy, with messy blonde hair, crying as he held a limp girl in his arms. The young girl, who also had blonde hair in two ponytails, was breathing heavily, on the verge of death. The many blood trails that lead from her eyes down to her face indicated to Meilin that the girl suffered the same fate as well. Continuing to cry, the blonde boy began to scream.

"AH! WHY COULDN'T I SAVE YOU?! EVEN IF I COULDN'T SAVE MY BRETHREN…WHY COULDN'T I SAVE YOU?!" Sobbing, he buried his face into the dying girl's body. Suddenly, the girl whispered out to the boy.

"K…Kura…pika…Ple…ase. Do…don't be like…this." Raising her hand shakily to the boy, she continued, "Don't…let your anger…take control of…you. I…never…want to see…you so…broken." Though her eyes were gone, tears came out of the corners of her eyelids. "Please…for me…?" Sobbing, the boy known as Kurapika grasped her hand and nodded.

"I…I'll try…" he muttered. The girl, satisfied, gently laid her head back to the ground.

"May…we meet…in a better life…" she whispered before taking her last ragged breath. Kurapika, seeing her dead, turned his head to the sky and yelled just as rain fell from the heavens.

"TESSA!" Then, the vision disappeared and Meilin fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Meilin's POV**

When I came to again, I found myself next to Rika on a sandy, yellow beach. Looking around, I couldn't see much of anything besides vegetation besides a couple of houses. As I tried to get up, my knees buckled underneath me, and my body fell back onto the sand. "Ouch!" I cried out, rubbing by bottom. Looking down, I saw that I wasn't wearing my clothes anymore. Instead, I was wearing the dress I would always wear when I went card hunting. It was a short dress with really long sleeves. In fact, it was so short, I had to wear yellow short underneath it. The dress was white, yellow, and red. A yin-yang symbol was on the middle of my chest. A small bell was on each of my sleeves. Looking at Rika, I saw that her clothes were different as well. Instead of her school uniform, she was wearing a mini dress with European designs on it. Similar to mine, on hers there's white lace on the edges of her sleeves and the length of the dress is considerably longer, well, as long a mini dress can be. Rika's hair somehow got longer so that it was now reaching down to her mid back. Still wavy, her hair was put into a ponytail. As I went to wake her up, I noticed something horribly wrong. Rika's face was red and she was panting. Putting my hand on her forehead, I jerked it back immediately. Her temperature was hot, and I had nothing on me to help her. Cursing, I looked around trying to find someone when I notice a small boy with black spiky hair and a green jumpsuit walking near us. He had a small fishing rod in his hand. When I spotted him, I yelled to the kid. "Hey! Can you help us?!" Immediately, ran up to us.

"What's wrong miss?" He asked. I pointed to Rika.

"My friend has a really high fever and I don't have any supplies to help her. Do you know anyplace nearby with medical supplies." The boy nodded.

"Yep! Mito-san should have some. Come with me!" Helping me carry Rika, the boy lead us to a small house on top of a hill. As soon as we were near, a young woman with orange hair came running out.

"Gon! What's going on?" Gon nodded his head to Rika, who was still unconscious.

"Mito-san, this girl has a really high fever. Can you help her?" Pursing her lips, the woman nodded.

"Yes. Take her inside and put her on the sofa. I'll be back with some medication." pulling up the ends of her red dress, Mito hurried inside as Gon and I entered the house. Putting Rika on the sofa, Mito quickly returned with a kit and tended to her. Getting out of her way, I saw Gon. Curious, to know where we were I asked him a question.

"Hey…Gon?" The boy turned his head to me. "Do you know where we are?" Gon nodded.

"Yeah. You're currently on Whale Island." I frowned. Whale Island…I never even heard of that place!

* * *

 **Meilin and Rika are transported into a different world! Sound familiar? What are they doing there? Who were the three mysterious people that the two met? Until Next Time! R &R!**


	2. Rika's Visions

**Hey Guys! I'm SO sorry for not updating this! It's just, school work has been killing me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HunterxHunter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Where am I?" Rika thought to herself. When she fell into the hole with Meilin, Rika found herself in a vast, black void with nothing. There wasn't even an echo. Thinking back, Rika began to recall the three strange people that stood in front of them. Although all three were strangers to her, Rika couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia towards the boy with white and brown hair. "Why do I feel that I know him…? Oh Sensei! I hope he's alright…" Rika mind drifted to a young man with short brown hair. Although it was a secret, Rika had feelings towards her teacher, Yoshiyuki Terada. Sighing, Rika suddenly noticed a young boy out of the corners of her eyes. It was same child that Rika and Meilin had met. The boy, having seen Rika look at him, started to run away. "Ah! Wait!" Rika yelled as she chased after him. Running through the darkness, Rika lost him, but came upon a door instead. Seeing no other way out, she hesitantly opened the door. Bright light started to shine out, causing Rika to shield her eyes. When the light faded and Rika could open her eyes again, she found herself in a dark forest. The crescent moon was shining out from above the tall pine trees, but it only added a sense of foreboding. Shivering for some unknown reason, Rika continued to walk until she saw something horrifying. There was a group people, blood on their clothes, surrounding a young woman with flowing silver hair and red eyes who was clutching her chest, a sword stabbed into her back. Her white sleeveless dress was drenched with blood. As she gasped for air, she growled at the people.

" _So…it's like this. I guess you are all monsters after all." One man with bulging muscles and long white hair came forth._

 _"Don't be like this…you understand why we had to do this. You are a threat to all assassins, especially us Zoldycks." The man leaned forwards a little to the woman. "Besides, aren't you a monster yourself? Lilith, the vampire that drinks the blood of assassins…" Reaching down, the man grabbed the sword and pulled it out making the vampire cry out in pain. Holding the bald up to the moonlight, he pointed it at Lilith. "You targeted every well know assassin families and kill them, drinking their bodies dry. The only way to kill someone like you…is with a holy weapon like this sword. Even Nen can't kill you." Suddenly, a yell came from the bushes._

 _"Father! Stop!" Everyone, including a scared Rika, looked over to a small boy with sparkling blue eyes and white hair that appeared from the bushes. Wearing jeans and a T-shirt, his eyes had tears in them. "Please Father! Lilith won't hurt us! She's actually really kind…"The child stood in front of the bleeding woman and looked defiantly at his father. The man sighed._

 _"Illumi…deal with Killua while I slay this beast." A young man with short black hair and black pearls for eyes stepped forth._

 _"Very well Father…" Killua widened his eyes and started to shake._

 _"N…No…Pl…Please…Father…" Suddenly, Lilith grabbed Killua, surprising him and everyone else._

 _"Killua…It's alright. Silva is right, I am a monster." Her blood red eyes bore into Killua's gentle blue ones. "My precious child…you have such a long life ahead of you. Don't waste it as I have." With that, she slowly got up and kissed the boy on the cheek. "Goodbye…Killua." With that, she turned to Silva. "I have no regrets…go ahead and kill me." Surprisingly, Silva smiled._

 _"You know…if you weren't a blood thirsty monster…I think we could have gotten along." With that, the man brought the sword down on her. Just before it touched her, Rika heard Lilith whisper._

 _"My Lady Aini…I'm sorry…" The blade severed her neck, and Lilith breathed no more. Killua looked at the woman's body as it fell with a dull thud, his eyes unable to leave it. Then, he screamed, tears coming down his face._

 _"Lilith!"_ _Rika, who had watched the whole scenario, choked back a sob. She didn't know what was going on, nor did she even know who these people were. But a wave of sadness and regret washed over her, and her body shook with those emotions. Then, the scene faded, and Rika slipped into the quiet darkness._

 **POV: Rika**

As I opened my eyes, I was met with the blinding sunshine from outside. Hissing, I tried to get up, but my body felt like lead. Then, I realized how thirsty I was. Noticing a tall glass with water and a bright red straw nearby, I tried to reach it. Before I could, a familiar hand grabbed it and placed it in my hands. "Thank you…Meilin…" I hoarsely whispered out. The black haired girl look worriedly at me as I drank the cold, sweet water.

"Are you okay? You had a really high fever." I looked surprisingly at her.

"I did? I guess I know why my body feels heavy now." I joked. Sighing, Meilin looked at me before with a serious face.

"Rika…do you know where we are?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"No…I can't say I do. Are we in your house?" Meilin shook her head.

"No, we aren't. Rika, what I'm about to say will shock you. We aren't in Tomoeda, not anymore." I stared at her.

"Wait…what? If we aren't in Tomoeda, then where are we?" I questioned. She sighed.

"Well, Gon said that this was Whale Island. He's a twelve year old boy who's living with his Aunt Mito and his grandmother. This is his house we're staying at." My eyes fell down to the ground in confusion.

"What…Why? How did we get here? Why are we here?" Meilin shook her head.

"I think I do…but you won't believe me." I gently took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Look, I'll believe you. If there's an explanation as to what's going on, I'm willing to hear it." Meilin took a deep breath.

"I think we came here…through magic. Not the 'pull a rabbit out of a hat' magic. I mean actual magic, one that levitates you or let's a person breath underwater." I stared at her.

"M…Magic? It actually exists?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure the girl we met did some kind of magic to transport us here. But, the question is why?" Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head. As I held my head, I saw the boy again. But this time, there was blood on his clothes, most of it on his shirt. Sharp fangs protruded from his mouth, thin trails of blood dripped down his face, along with tears that spilled from his face.

"Mommy…Daddy…I don't want to hurt anyone! I…I…Please! Save me!" As the image faded Rika fell onto Meilin who grabbed her worriedly.

"Rika! What's wrong?!" Meilin asked as she held Rika who was panting now.

"J..Jonah…I'm sorry…" Rika whispered out as she fainted, a tear escaping her eyes.

* * *

 **Who is Lilith and what connection does she have with Rika? Who is Aini? (See Three worlds and the Heroes) What connection does Jonah have with Rika? What exactly is going on? Until next time...**

* * *

 **Guest: Yeah, I'm sorry for not updating for a really long time. I'm glad you enjoyed it though!**

 **Guest: Well, I hope you are happy with this chapter!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	3. To the Hunter's Exam Part 1

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter! I'm really sorry for the late upload! School's been taking a lot out of me these days. Anyways, this is mostly just a filler chapter, but the crews heading for the Hunter's Exam. Also, do note that I will occasionally skip some parts to get to the main events. If you are confused by anything, just PM me or leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HunterxHunter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"I'm really sorry about all this." Meilin apologized to Mito, Gon's aunt. Mito waved nonchalantly, a gentle smile on her face.

"It's alright. After all, your friend is sick, and you're only children. I wouldn't forgive myself if I sent you away like that. Plus, I think my nephew has taken a liking to the two of you. I have seen him this excited since…well, I guess he's always excited. But, it's a different kind of excitement! Besides, you here helping me on your own free will, right? That's enough for me." Meilin smiled as she handed the slightly wet clothes to Mito to be hanged. After Rika fainted, Meilin placed her back on the couch to rest and decided to help Mito since there's was nothing else to help Rika except let her rest. After pinning the last shirt to the cloth line, Mito turned her head and her eyes hardened. "Those cheers…can it be?" Grabbing the hem of her skirt, Mito quickly walked down the path to the noise. "I'll be back! Just make sure your friend Rika is ok!" As she disappeared behind the hills, the Chinese girl sighed in frustration.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck here with Rika! I can't even use magic to get us back or help Rika…I really am useless…" Crouching down in defeat, Meilin's eyes began to tear up. "Syaoran…Sakura…Tomoyo…I miss you all…" Just then, she heard a voice whisper out to her.

"Don't cry Meilin. Everything will be alright." Sniffling, Meilin turned her head and saw Rika leaning against the doorway, a hand-sewn quilt covering her slightly shivering body. Wiping her tears away, Meilin got up and walked to Rika.

"Rika, you shouldn't stand up. You have a fever and already fainted." The brown haired girl shook her head.

"It wouldn't be right for me to rest while you're in pain. Meilin, I might not know or believe in magic, but I do know that you're a good friend of mine, and I won't let you suffer alone." Slowly walking to her, Rika wrapped her arms around Meilin. "Don't be hesitant to tell me what's bothering you. After all, just like I said before, you're friend." Meilin smiled and hugged back.

"…Thank you, Rika." Just then, a small cough could be heard. Turning their heads, the two girl saw a small grandma with pink hair in a bun looking kindly at them.

"Why don't we head into town together? I have to get something from their anyways. Besides, I think the young girl here has enough for rest and should get some exercise." Once agreeing, the three of them headed to town. Once they got there however, there was a huge commotion. A large group of people were surrounding something, cheering and yelling.

"My lord! He did it! He caught the Lord of the Lake! And only at the age of twelve too!" A fisherman remarked. Another chuckled.

"Yep. He's his father alright. Gon caught the fish at the same age Ging was!" Looking around, Meilin saw Gon, with his spiky black haired with green tipped hair and hazel eyes, next to a strange, large, blue fish with crustacean like legs flopping about. When Gon, saw her and Rika, he smiled and waved at them.

"Ah! Miss Meilin! Miss Rika! What are you doing here?" Gon yelled from the middle of the crowd. Meilin, smiled as she yelled back.

"We're here with your Grandmother! She said she needed to get something!" Rika smiled as she pushed her long hair from her face.

"Ah. That must be Gon, right? It seems to me that you introduced us already." Someone gently pushed them towards Gon. Looking back, the two saw that it was Gon's grandmother, Abe. Smiling, she waved them towards her grandson.

"Don't worry about me. I can run the errand myself! Go and talk to Gon!" With that, she left, and Meilin walked to Gon with Rika behind her. As they pushed their through the crowd, someone whistled at them.

"Hey Gon! You're lady friends want to meet you! Come on guys, let them through!" With that, the people parted a pathway, allowing Rika and Meilin to move more easily. Meilin was holding Rika's hand, feeling her shivering, cold hand.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring Rika!" Meilin thought to herself. "But, why did she get sick all of the sudden?" Once they reached to Gon, the boy went up to them and bowed to Rika.

"Hello! My name is Gon! I know you're Miss Rika because Miss Meilin told me about you two when you were resting! It's very nice to meet you!" Rika smiled kindly at Gon.

"It's nice to meet you too Gon. And please, you can drop the 'Miss' part. Rika is fine." Meilin nodded.

"Yep! That's goes the same with me as well." Then, she pointed towards the large, flopping fish, "By the way, why did you catch that thing?" Gon grinned widely.

"Well, I made a bet to Mito-san that if I caught the Lord of the Lake in a week, she'll let me take the Hunter's Exam!" The two girls looked blankly at him.

"H...Hunter's Exam? What is that?" Rika asked. Just as he opened his mouth to answer, Gon saw his aunt.

"Mito-san!" The energetic child ran to meet his aunt and the crowd parted away to let him through. Meilin and Rika followed more slowly as Rika's legs began to shake.

"Rika! I told you should have stayed at the house!" Meilin scolded. Rika waved a hand nonchalantly.

"I'll be fine. I just need to walk slower." Once they reached Gon and Mito, the two girls could see that the boy's aunt was upset, a frown appearing on her face. Gon's beaming face looked at her with glee.

"Mito-san, since I caught the Lord, I can go to the Hunter's Exam, right?" Mito stood still for a moment before nodding slightly. Smiling brightly, Gon ran to his house. "Thank you Mito-san!" Mito looked sadly at Gon while Meilin and Rika wondered what this "Hunter's Exam" was.

…

"Miss Mito, what's a Hunter Exam?" Meilin asked politely. Once returning to the house, Rika was immediately sent to bed where she slept, unable to be woken up. Meilin, after making sure Rika was alright, went to ask Mito what the Hunter Exam was. Mito shook her head.

"You're not planning to take it, are you?" Meilin thought for moment.

"…I'd be lying if I said that didn't cross my mine. Whatever this Hunter's Exam is, I think it can help me and Rika get back home. Mito sighed before she walked away, signaling Meilin to follow her. Bringing her to the dining room, Mito sat down with Meilin following her.

"…I'm not sure what this Hunter's Exam is, but my brother, Ging Freescs, took it. From what other people say, it's dangerous and daunting task to take. Ging was twelve when he passed the exam." Mito looked out the window as Abe came from the kitchen carrying mugs of warm milk. Handing one to Meilin, she sat down next to Mito.

"Gon's like his father. His courage and fighting spirit is what makes so much like Ging." Abe said before she took a sip from her mug. Mito sighed again before continuing.

"I…Didn't want Gon to become his father, a person who travels everywhere despite the dangers he has to face. Gon's only a child, and so are you. Don't take the Hunter's Exam. Besides, your friend, Rika, is still sick. Would you risk her health for this pointless test?" Meilin stared into her mug, unsure how to answer.

"She's not risking my health for this. No, she just wants to go home, like I do." The women turned to see Rika, much healthier than before. "Look, I'm better now, honestly I am. Meilin's right. This Hunter's Exam could help us find our way back home." Mito closed her eyes for a moment.

"…You told me that you came from someplace where Whale Island didn't exist, right? If that's true, then how will the Hunter's exam help?" Meilin shrugged.

"We don't. But, it's our best chance, right?" After some silence, Mito spoke up again.

"…I won't stop you two. But, promise me you'll stay safe. Even though we just met, I'd be sad if anything happened to you two." Rika smiled at Mito.

"…Don't worry. We'll be alright."

…

Soon, the day came for Meilin, Rika, and Gon to leave for the Hunter's Exam. Mito one condition, along with them being safe, was to watch over Gon, which the two agreed. Abe gave the girls to backpacks that contained clothes, some food, and money. Mito then walked up to the two girls

"Here. Take these as well." Mito gave Meilin and Rika two swords, both in their scabbards. "I had a friend make these. Like I said before, it will be dangerous. These will help keep you safe." Thanking her, Meilin and Rika waited while Mito talked to Gon about the truth of his father.

"…So I took custody of you. Your father didn't abandon you." Gon smiled slightly.

"I knew Mito-san…you never look at me when you lie." Then, with a pinky promise to stay safe and return home as a Hunter, the three set out for the trip ahead.

* * *

 **And so the journey begins...will Meilin and Rika find what they seek in this dangerous test? Or will they fail, and risk their lives? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **TokyoGhoulFan: I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I hope you aren't upset by this late update.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	4. Part 2: Kurapika and Leorio

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter! In this one, we meet Kurapika and Leorio! We also discover a little more about Kurapika's past as well as the conection it has towards Meilin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter or CCS.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Where the heck is Gon?! He should have been here ages ago!" Meilin cried in frustration to Rika who laughed nervously.

"Hehe…I'm sure he'll be here soon. Why don't we wait a bit longer?" The brunette suggested. Meilin huffed angrily.

"…Fine!" After saying their goodbyes to the denizens of Whale Island, trio headed to the port to where the ship would take them to the Hunter's Exam. But, as they reached their destination, Gon went back, saying he had forgotten something. Now, almost half an hour had past, and the ship was preparing to leave soon. While Meilin's frustration was mostly towards Gon's tardiness, some was attributed to the other applicants that were also on the ship. All of them males, most looked down on them

"Hehe…The Hunter's Exams aren't a game you know? Now, why don't you ladies go back to where you're supposed to? In homes acting like loyal wives…" One burly man had said. In response, Meilin kicked him in the crotch. As he kneeled over in pain, Meilin pointed an accusing finger at him, eyes showing anger.

"Why don't you shut up?! Don't you looked down at us! All of you!" The Chinese girl scolded, addressing to everyone now. "You think that women are defenseless creatures that you can take advantage of! Well, that won't work with us! You better watch your back!" When Meilin turned away from the startled crowd, she did not see that the captain of the ship had been watching her carefully. Nodding approvingly, he made a small check on his clipboard. Rika, feeling slightly guilty at what Meilin did, went over to the still kneeling man.

"Here. It's not much, but it should take some of the pain off." She said as the brunette handed that man some aspirin.

"Ah…Thanks." He whispered taking them. "…I'm sorry about before. I probably shouldn't have said that." Rika smiled.

"It's all right. As long as you learned your lesson." As Rika returned back to Meilin, the captain a put another small checkmark on the clipboard. Soon, the time for the ship to depart came. As the two girls began to wonder whether or not he would make it, Gon jumped on at the last minute.

"Whew! Made it!" Gon said. Meilin glared at the boy.

"Yeah, at the last minute! Gon! What took you so long?!" The boy chuckled nervously.

"Ah…Sorry Meilin-chan! I forgot my fishing rod! You see, it was my dad's." Gon explained as he showed them the silver rod. Rika smiled as Meilin sighed.

"Hah…Fine. But don't do that again!" With that Meilin walked to the railing and looked out the sparkling blue ocean.

"Wow…what a gorgeous sea…I wonder if it's as clear back home…" Just then, a voice answered her.

"…Maybe. But I liked the lake near my home much better." Meilin turned and saw a young blonde man with shoulder length hair, staring out at the sea like she had. The man wore long blue and red vest that covered his white outfit. His grey eyes seemed stormy, as if something bothered. He fingered the strap of pack, and sighed. Meilin looked curiously at the man.

"I'm Meilin. What's your name?" The blonde man took his eyes off the ocean and looked at her. A glimmer of recognition and shock appeared in his eyes, but soon faded away.

"..." Suddenly, he left.

"He,,,hey! Geez! What's his problem…?" Meilin muttered. Pouting, the black haired girl looked out at the ocean once more when she noticed the seagulls crowding each other closely, squawking nervously. Suddenly feeling uneasy, Meilin ran to Rika who was helping a young man pick up green apples that were littered all over the floor. She also seemed uneasy. After giving the last of the apples to the man who thanked her, Rika saw the Chinese girl run to her.

"Meilin? The air seems more salty and humid…I think there's going to be a big storm soon…" Meilin nodded.

"So, you're not the only person to think that too…Hey, where's Gon?" As if on cue, Gon voice was heard.

"A storm's coming." Looking around, the two saw Gon talking to the captain with a white beard and a red nose. The captain was drinking whiskey from his bottle when Gon made that announcement and looked at him curiously.

"How do you know that boy?" He asked. Gon pointed to the seagulls.

"That's what they're saying. Plus…" Gon suddenly, jumped up to the top of the ship. As the captain watched in amazement, Rika and Meilin walked over.

"…Gon's right. The air seems more salty than usual." Meilin explained. Rika nodded.

"Yes. And seems more humid as well. I think there something big coming." Just then, Gon yelled down to the captain from high above.

"It's a huge storm that's coming! I can tell by the smell!" Gon yelled determinately. The captain stared at him.

 _"_ _Those eyes…could they be…?"_ Then, the captain looked at the girls who were yelling for Gon to get down. _"These girls…they all remind of a certain someone…"_

…

Just as Gon, Meilin, and Rika predicted, a massive storm came. Heavy rain plummeted the wooden ship, angry waves rocked it back and forth. Meilin sighed at the weather form inside the ship. "I suppose I should be glad my mother made do all that rigorous training…" She said remembering the times she was forced to hang on a failing pole or avoid hungry piranhas set by her mother. Meilin shuddered a little when Rika came over.

"Here. That's should keep you warm." She explained as the girl gave Meilin a blanket and a glass of water. Meilin looked curiously at her.

"How are you not getting seasick? You're even walking around!" Rika thought for a moment.

"…I'm not sure. But, these people are sicker than me so I need to help them. So, if you'll excuse me…" Rika went on to help a man who was throwing up his lunch in a pail. Gon was occupied with another man, giving him herbs to chew and promising him some water. Sure enough, the man that Rika was helping earlier came into the room and handed Gon the water. Meilin leaned back and examined the people. While most were pretty much dead, Meilin was surprised to see other people besides Gon, Rika, and herself still OK. One was a man with spiky black hair, glasses, and a blue suit who was eating a green apple. His puckered up and started muttering how sour it was. The other was the boy from before. Though she was still mad about his rudeness from before, Meilin couldn't help but think how attractive he was. Suddenly, the man's caught on to her, and grey met brown. Blushing slightly, she turned away and saw the Captain come in. Smirking, he called out to the five who were still find to come to the Captain's cabin.

…

"All right. First, tell me your names." The Captain said to the five of them. Gon was the first to speak.

"I'm Gon!" Rika giggled.

"I'm called Rika. It's nice to meet you." Meilin shrugged.

"You can call me Meilin." The blonde man went after her.

"It's Kurapika." The man in the blue suit went last.

"It's Leorio." Meilin eyed at Kurapika, shock on her face.

 _"_ _That name! It's the same from my dreams! Is it just a coincidence?"_ Meilin thought to herself. The captain nodded.

"Tell me, why do you all want to become Hunters?" He asked them. Leorio pointed an accusing finger to the captain.

"Hey! If you're not and examiner, you can't boss around!" He yelled. The captain shook his head.

"Just answer the question!" He shot back. Meilin bit her lips and looked to Rika who started to shake. What could they say? After all, no one would believe them if the girls said they were from another world! Suddenly, Gon answered for them.

"My Dad's a Hunter. I left Whale Island because I wanted to know why my Dad wanted to become a Hunter so much. Rika-chan and Meilin-chan came to help me achieve that goal and to find more information about how to get home." The captain looked thoughtfully at the boy before turning to the girls.

"Is that true?" Rika nodded.

"Yes. You see, our birthplace is…exclusive. Meilin and I wish to obtain a way to get there. We came along with Gon because he helped us before." The captain closed his eyes.

 _"_ _So, that day has finally come. Ging's son, and the two mysterious girls he foresaw would be with him."_ Suddenly, Leorio began to scold Gon.

"Hey kid! You're not supposed to answer his question!" Meilin glared at him.

"Well, why can't he?! It's not a secret you know!" The man scoffed.

"Not a team player huh? I don't wish to reveal why I'm here." He said poking Meilin. A large angry tick mark appeared on her forehead, and she karate chopped him on the shoulder.

"OW!" Leorio yelled as he gripped is aching shoulder. Rika sweatdropped.

"Meilin. I don't think you should have been so hard on him." Then, she reached into her bag. "…I don't have anything but aspirins I'm afraid." She said handing him the medication, but Leorio pushed her hand away.

"I have some in my briefcase. Don't worry." Suddenly, in the midst of the commotion, Kurapika spoke.

"I agree with Leorio." Leorio glared at him.

"Hey! Aren't you younger than me?! Show some respect!" Meilin shook her head.

"Really? And who's acting like the kid?" She asked. Leorio growled but pulled back when Meilin raised her hand. Kurapika looked at her before turning back to the captain.

"…It's quite simple to avoid pesky question by offering a plausible lie. However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. My dear friend taught me that. But, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets as well." Kurapika explained, his hands suddenly clenching tightly. Meilin noticed that and saw a flash of anger appear on his calm and collected. Sighing, Kurapika unclenched his hands and continued. "That is why, I cannot provide an answer for you." The Captain looked at Kurapika and Leorio.

"So, in other words, you refuse to answer my question." Then, he turned to the man who gave Gon the water. "Hey Katsuo. Tell the examination board we have two more dropouts." Everyone gasped as Meilin suddenly realized what his true purpose was.

"I get it now! You get to decide who gets to go on right?! That's why you asked as those questions!" The captain smirked.

"Are you the smart one? Yes, the Hunter examination has already begun. The examiners don't have the time to examine everyone, so I weed out all the wannabes and those who aren't worthy to move on. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I passed you." He explained as the man drew from his lit pipe he had with him. Everyone quieted down, and soon, the only sounds that could be heard was the harsh wind and waters from outside. Suddenly, Kurapika spoke.

"…I am the last survivor of the Kurta clan." Everyone looked at him. The blonde continued. "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band! The Phantom Troupe!" The Captain looked at him curiously.

"So, you want to become a Bounty Hunter? The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled hunters can touch him. You'd be throwing your life away." He looked at Kurapika seriously, not an ounce of humor on his face. The blonde closed his eyes.

"…I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time. Even if it means that I must break my promise to her…" he answered, his grey eyes momentarily turning scarlet. Meilin gasped and quickly put her hands over her mouth.

 _"_ _His eyes! They were scarlet! This is the first time I've seen them, and yet, why does it feel like I saw them before…?"_ Leorio gave a small laugh.

"So, in other words, you want revenge. Does that require you to become a Hunter?" Kurapika scoffed at him.

"That's probably the most idiotic question I've ever heard Leorio." The man began to shake in fury.

"That's Leorio-san to you!" Ignoring him, Kurapika continued.

"Places only accessible to Hunters…Information otherwise unobtainable…Actions otherwise impossible. There are more reasons than your brain can possibly handle. Even if there are ways to obtain them without becoming a Hunter, my dear friend wished for both or at least one of us to become a Hunter before her untimely death. I wish to honor her." Enraged, Leorio began to blow steam. As Rika and Gon tried to calm him down, Meilin stared at Kurapika. Finally, she mustered up the question that bothered her.

"Kurapika, who is this friend who you're talking about? Was she important to you?" the blonde glared at her.

"Why should I tell you?" Meilin frowned at him.

"Maybe you don't have to, but I don't think she would want you to throw away your life for this petty revenge." Suddenly, his eyes flashed scarlet again. Shaking with rage, he suddenly grabbed her collar and pulled her closer. Yelping, Meilin could feel his anger rolling off of him.

"Don't you dare…Don't you dare say this is petty revenge! The Phantom Troupe everything from me!" Kurapika hissed out. "My family…my friends…my one true love…How else can I avenge them?!" Meilin looked into his eyes, unwavering.

"…I'm not saying you shouldn't avenge them. I'm saying that you shouldn't do it this way. Don't let your anger take control over you. Your loved ones dead, but I don't think they want you to be like this." Kurapika stared at her before letting the Chinese girl go, his anger replaced with sorrow.

"...Those were the same words she said to me, before she died…But, how else am I to rid these feelings? The desire to destroy the Phantom Troupe, and to bring her peace…" Kurapika whispered. Meilin stared at him sympathetically. The Captain looked thoughtfully at the two before returning his attention back to the other three. Leorio was still furious, and Rika had no idea what to do. Just then, Gon asked him a question.

"Leorio-san, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Leorio, his anger gone, smiled.

"Me? I'll make it short…I want money." Then, he made a ridiculous pose, his fingers pinched together. "Money can get you everything!" Then he went explaining what it can get you. Meilin sighed.

"…Leorio. Have you ever heard that money can't buy you happiness?" Kurapika shook his head.

"She's right. Money can't buy you class either, Leorio." Leorio upbeat attitude disappeared, replaced with annoyance and anger. Turning his head towards Kurapika, Leorio glared at him.

"That's three times now. Step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline here and now. And your friend's stupid dream." He said as he walked out the door. Kurapika glared at his retreating figure.

"Take that back Leorio!" Leorio looked back to see fury radiating off of the Kurta.

"…That's Leorio-san to you." With that, he left and Kurapika ran after him.

"H…Hey boys! I'm not finished yet!" The Captain yelled. Gon shook his head.

"No, let them go." Everyone stared at Gon. Stilling looking where at door, he explained, "Mito-san once said, 'If you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry.' It's important to know why they're mad. So, we should let them settle this themselves." Suddenly, one of the crewmates cried to the Captain.

"C…Captain! Look!" Everyone hurried over to the steering wheel to see a giant waterspout coming their way.

"If we get caught by it, we'll sink!" Katsuo yelled. Cursing, the Captain gave the order to lower the sails. Katsuo, Gon, Rika, and Meilin hurried outside with the other sailors and began grabbing the ropes to bring down the sails. Using her weight to bring down the ropes, Meilin could see Leorio and Kurapika having a standoff, neither one succumbing to the waves that washed over them. Then, they began yelling at each other, though the waves drowned them out. Suddenly, a harsh wind whipped Katsuo from the rope and into the sea.

"Katsuo-san!" Gon yelled. Kurapika and Leorio, who had seen him fly, tried to grab him but were too far. Meilin and Rika, who were the closest to him, jumped out and caught him by the arms, not even holding onto the railing. As they began to fell, Gon grabbed each of their legs, and Kurapika and Leorio grabbed his legs, both holding onto the railing. They pulled them back in as the ship soon passed through the storm. The wind stopped howling, and the waves quieted down. After making sure they were alright, the two proceeded to scold them.

"Idiots! If we hadn't caught your legs, you would have been shark bait!" Leorio yelled at them. Kurapika shook his head.

"Honestly, how reckless can you guys get?! I expected this behavior from Gon, but you two are older!" Rika and Meilin bowed their heads in shame. Gon however looked happily at the males.

"But, you both grabbed their legs right? You both caught us!" Just then Katsuo came over.

"Gon! Meilin! Rika! Thank you guys again for saving me!" Rika shook her head and pointed to Kurapika and Leorio.

"You should be thanking them as well. If they hadn't caught us, we'd all be in the ocean right now." Katsuo turned around and bowed to them as well in thanks before running back to his station. As they all watched him run away, Kurapika turned to Leorio.

"I apologize from my rude behavior from before, Leorio-san." Leorio blushed a little.

"…What's with the sudden change? Leorio's fine." He muttered. "Also, I take back everything I said. Especially about your friend's wish. I'm sure you'll be able to fulfill it." Meilin smiled at the two, happy that the made up. Suddenly, Kurapika turned to her.

"I'm sorry about before Meilin. I shouldn't have took my anger out on you like that." Kurapika apologized. Meilin shook her head.

"Oh no! It's was my fault for bringing it up. I know that such a tragedy still hurts." Kurapika stared at her.

"…You know, you remind me of her. My dear friend." Meilin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The Kurta looked at her before setting his eyes at the calm sea.

"…You're personality mirrors her in every way. My friend was always a bit hot-headed and sarcastic, but she was gentle and kind when the situation requires it. Even when she was dying, she didn't want me to go after the Phantom Troupe. She loved me too much to see me wallow in the past. But, I loved her as well, and I'm willing to throw away everything to avenge her." He explained. "…When I first saw you, I had a delusional moment where I thought you were her…" Meilin looked at him sadly.

"…What was her name?" Kurapika turned his from the sea and smiled sadly at her.

"Tessa…that was her name. My one and only love…I'm not sure if I will find someone like her again…" Meilin gulped nervously.

 _"_ _There's no doubt about…Kurapika was the child from my dreams! But then, what is my connection to Tessa?"_ Just then, the Captain arrived.

"Haha! I've decided! You all passed!" Everyone stared at him.

"Fo…for real?" Leorio asked. The Captain nodded.

"Yep! All five of you are headed towards the Hunter's Exam!" The group cheered happily, all except Meilin who was lost in her thoughts wondering what her dreams of the Tessa and Kurapika meant. All of them too lost in what they were doing did not see as pink butterflies flew from the two girls and into the bright sun.

* * *

 **New friends are made...and secrets revealed...Who is this mysterious Tessa that ties Kurapika and Meilin together? Ging, Gon's father, has somehow foreseen this occurrence...how and why? And does Meilin and Rika have to do with this? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **The Captain and the Clipboard: If any was curious, the check marks meant Meilin and Rika already passed. He was impressed at how Meilin stood her ground and how Rika attended to the injured man who insulted them.**

 **Meilin's training: I pretty much made that up. But because she really good in martial arts and is pretty flexible, I say that she trained. Whether she was chased by hungry piranhas set by her mom...probably not.**

 **Tessa: You'll know more about her later on. But just know that she played a major role in Kurapika's life before she died. Hence why he loved her. Kurapika's code of honor and personality was even shaped by her.**

 **Ging's future vision: I will not say how or why he predicted the event correctly, but I will say that he was helped by a certain character from my other story...after all this one is a sister story to _The Three Worlds and the Heroes._ The question is, who?**

 **TokyoGhoulFan: Thank You!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	5. Part 3: Magical Beasts!

**Hey Everyone! A new chapter is up! I'm really sorry about the late update! Because finals are coming up, I may not even touch this story for a while. I hope you all understand. It's kinda short, but I hope you'll still enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own CCS or HunterxHunter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"God damn it! Why is this shortcut taking so long?! I want to rest!" Leorio whined as they continued to ascend through the mountains. Meilin tsked in annoyance, an angry tick mark appearing on her head as she raised a fist.

"Leorio, if you don't shut in the next few seconds, I will personally see you to hell!" Meilin hissed at him. That successfully made the man quiet, and Kurapika held back a snicker. Meilin was very irritated after climbing a mountain for half a day, forced to answer a stupid and impossible question, and forced to climb yet another mountain. Honestly speaking, all the Chinese girl wanted was a good night's rest. Sighing, Meilin contented with herself by giving Leorio a threatening look ever now and then. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, the group saw light coming through an opening. Finally out of the mountains, Rika noticed that it was night time already.

 _"_ _How long were we in there?"_ She thought to herself. Then, Leorio began to complain again.

"Two hours?! It was two hours, two hours ago!" He shouted. Meilin kept her promised as she jumped in the air and kicked him into the ground, stomping on him.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" She gritted out. Sighing once more, she got off him and continued walking. "Hey Rika! When do you think we'll get to the house?" She asked the girl as if nothing had happened. Rika sweat-dropped.

"Uh…Probably not too long now. Hey, I think I see it!" Rika exclaimed as she pointed to the roof of the house. Nodding, Meilin started to walk when she noticed a sign next to her. Although it was in some strange language, she could read it perfectly.

"Beware of Magical Beasts? What does that mean?" She asked to no one in particular. Shaking her head, she followed the others to the Giant Cedar tree where the house was.

Immediately as they arrived, Meilin could tell that something was off. For one thing, the lights were not even on, and second, there were no voices coming from it. It was most likely that they were asleep, but the blacknette couldn't help but feel an ominous aura that came from the house. Leorio went up to the door and knocked, but no one answered. Then, he twisted the knob and pushed it opened.

"We're coming in." He announced as they doors opened with an eerie creak. As they all walked inside, Rika let out a horrified scream.

"AH!" There, on the ground littered with cracked plates and broken furniture, was a bloodied man. Standing next to him and holding a young woman by the throat was a giant humanoid kangaroo creature. He turned to face them with glowing red eyes and a creepy smile. Suddenly, everyone took out their weapons, except for Leorio who had his black suitcase. As Meilin took at the sword Mito-san had given to her, Kurapika began to speak.

"That's a transforming magical creature! A Kiriko!" Rika, who also brought her sword at, started shaking nervously.

"A K…Kiriko? What…is that?" She asked stuttering a bit. Kurapika answered without taking his eyes off the beast.

"As the name depicts, their beasts who can take on human forms. They're highly intelligent creatures!" Then, Leorio pointed to the captured woman.

"Hey! There's a woman in its arms! And the guy on the floor needs medical help!" With a sneer, the Kiriko jumped out the window, taking the woman with it. As Kurapika, Gon, and Meilin started to follow it, the injured man started to move.

"Pl…Please! Sa…Save my wife!" He begged in pain. Leorio set his case down and opened it up while Rika went through her bag to get pain medication for him. With a nod, Kurapika dropped his bag and followed Gon and Meilin out the shattered window. Meilin looked back at the two.

"You better not leave Rika alone!" she cried out as the girl leaped out. Kurapika began to climb out the window.

"Leorio! Rika! Take care of the man!" With that, he left.

 **Meilin's POV**

Chasing after the Kiriko at night in the dense forest was no easy task. Barely dodging a branch that was close to hitting her, Meilin followed Gon as he led her and Kurapika to the creature. The girl was amazed how the child could even tell where it was, but then she remembered when Mito-san told her that Gon spent most of his time in the forest. Then, Gon began to jump up the tree. Meilin followed him, but vaguely noticed out of the corners of her eyes that Kurapika did not. Suddenly, Gon shouted at the Kiriko.

"Kiriko! Let her go!" The creature let out a snicker.

"Take her from me if you can!" Then, he quickened his pace. Gon, who seemed utterly surprised that it could talk, did not noticed when he was out of branches to jump off. Yelping as he fell, Meilin sneaked a glance as the boy fell right next to Kurapika. Sighing in relief, the girl kicked her feet of the trunk of a tree and leaped forward. Then, as she neared the beast, Meilin shouted at it.

"Hey!" With a twirl, she kicked the Kiriko squarely on the head. Surprised, the creature loosened its hold on the woman, and she fell down where Kurapika caught her. Kurapika sighed as he shook his head.

"She's so reckless." He muttered. Meanwhile, the Kiriko was holding its head in pain and glared at the girl.

"That hurts! You'll pay for that!" It shouted as the beast jumped away. Tsking, Meilin prepared to follow it when Gon leaped past her.

"Meilin-chan! Stay with Kurapika! I got it!" With that, he faded into the darkness. Meilin stared at the direction he went before falling gracefully onto the ground near Kurapika. The Kurta was with the woman. As Meilin examined her, the girl noticed strange markings on her face and arms.

"My husband! He is he alright?" The woman asked worriedly. The Kurta nodded.

"Don't worry. Our friend is taking care of him." Suddenly, Meilin frowned. She wasn't sure why, but the girl felt that there was something odd about her question, and it seemed to have a connection with the markings on the woman's body. Then, the woman began cling onto Kurapika, revealing the tattoos on her arm.

"Please take me to my husband!" Suddenly, something clicked in Meilin as a voice appeared in her head.

 _"_ _Anyway who tattoos those marking onto them become devoted to their god for life, meaning that the will remain unwed until the die."_

As she looked at Kurapika, it seemed that he had made the same conclusion as well.

"Those tattoos…" The woman suddenly, took her arm away as she covered it with her jacket, looking suddenly anxious. Suddenly, a voice ranged out the night.

"Kurapika! Meilin!" The two turned around to see Leorio run up to them. "I guess you're all right." Meilin frowned at the man. She felt yet again that something was off, but this time, it was Leorio himself. Kurapika looked away from him.

"How is that man?" He asked suddenly. "Where's Rika?" Then, it clicked. He was supposed to stay with Rika! Meilin began to think of ways to punish him when she realized that it wasn't it.

 _"_ _There something else…what is it?"_ It was the same feeling as before, with the woman. Then, Leorio answered Kurapika.

"Yeah, he's alright. The wound wasn't at deep as it looked. I told Rika to look after him while I find you guys. We gave him some painkillers and he fell asleep in the cabin." Kurapika closed his eyes as his grip on his wooden weapon tightened.

"I see…" Then, Meilin pointed her sword at Leorio. The man looked at her in shock.

"Me…Meilin?!" The girl growled at him.

"You're not Leorio!" Then, Kurapika turned around and slammed his weapon against Leorio's head. As he staggered back in pain, he began to chuckle.

"How did you two know?" Then, he began to shapeshift into a Kiriko. "How did you know I was an imposter?" Kurapika looked at the beast.

"I didn't. I'm not sure how Meilin knew, but I would have punish him either way if he was actually here. I told him to take care of an injured man and she said for him to stay with Rika, both of which he consented. That's all." The Kurta explained. Meilin, who kept her sword trained on the magical creature, shook her head.

"I can't explain it…but, I just had a nagging feeling you weren't him. You're auras…are different." She whispered out as her eyes began to glaze over. "His is much more hot spirited while yours is…softer." The Kiriko stared at her with widening eyes. Suddenly, it let out a small laugh and disappeared. Kurapika looked at Meilin worriedly.

"Meilin?" Suddenly, Meilin snapped back to reality and turned to him.

"Huh? What?" She asked him. Shaking his head, the man returned his attention back to the woman. With no hesitation, he pressed his blade against her throat.

"Now…answer my question. Who are you?" Suddenly, the woman smirked.

 **Rika's POV**

"Hand me the syringe on the top left corner after you filled it with the medicine on the bottom labeled #1." Leorio asked as the man finished wrapping the bandages. Nodding, Rika carefully took slid the glass syringe from its place and dipped it into the bottle Leorio wanted. After filling about half way, she handed it to the man. Leorio, as he administered the shot, kept reassuring the injured man that his wife was safe. Rika, throughout the whole time they were treating him, had a frown on her face. There was something off about the man, but she couldn't put her finger on it. And it didn't help with the fact that there was the constant thumping in her ears that wouldn't go away. She had first noticed it when they arrived at the house, and soon realized that it steadily grew louder. Groaning in frustration, Rika turned to face the husband when she paused.

 _"_ _The thumping…it got louder when I look at him. It's so constant…can it be…his heartbeat?!"_ As absurd as it seemed, it explained why the thumping was constant, saved for when he asked about his wife. Suddenly, it clicked. _"Now I know what's been bothering me! That man's lying!"_ As she smiled triumphantly, Leorio suddenly called out to her.

"Rika, I'm going to go outside for a bit. I won't wander off to far, just to see if there's any plants around the house that can help." With that, he stood up and exited out the door. Taking this chance, she approached the husband.

"…I know you're lying." She whispered. The man suddenly tensed up and Rika could hear his heartbeat skyrocket before settling down.

"Wh…What do you mean?" The girl didn't answer right away. Instead, she pointed to her ears.

"I can hear your heartbeat. Every time you mention your wife, the thumping in my ears increases. Your heart speeds up for every lie you say…She's not really your wife, is she?" Suddenly, the man let out a laugh.

"Ha…Aren't you the smart one? Yes, you're right. She's not." Then, he sat straight up. "I'm not actually injured either. Tell me, were did you get your ability to hear so keenly?" He asked sincerely. Rika shrugged.

"…I don't know. I just noticed when I got into the house." She replied. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. As she held her head, Rika heard the man gasped in shock.

"Ah! You're eyes!" Confused, Rika turned to look at the shards of glass near her when she almost screamed. Her eyes, instead of its usual brown color, was now a deep hue of red. Glowing slightly, it reminded Rika of the woman she saw in her dreams. Soon, the color faded away and Rika eyes returned back to normal. Suddenly scared, Rika turned back to the man who seemed to be examining her closely. "Hm…Your eyes..." Then, the man proceeded to ask her a question. "Miss. Do you have a relative with this condition? Or did your family descend from someone who could do that?" Rika shook her head.

"N…No. What does it mean?" The man paused for a moment before answering.

"…Though I don't wish to alarm you, my parents once told me a legend of a monster with red eyes. Drinking the blood of her victims, she was what you call…a vampire." Suddenly, Rika felt her blood run cold.

 **Later…**

Soon, when everyone regrouped, the Kirikos revealed their true roles as Navigators, people who lead applicants to the Hunter Exam sites since it was different every year.

"But we don't pick just anyone." The wife, who turned out was the daughter and a Kiriko in disguise, said. "We test people to see if they're worthy to pass." Then, she nodded to Kurapika and Meilin. "Both of use the vaguest of clues to determine that things were as they seemed. The tattoos on my arm marks a woman single for life." She explained, rubbing of the fake markings. "With these knowledgeable skills, you both pass." As Kurapika and Meilin sighed in relief, the Chinese girl realized that the female had more to say. "...Meilin. While you are probably unaware, you figured out that a Kiriko was in front of you, even though they were disguised very well. You mentioned something about different auras...are you perhaps by chance a medium?" Meilin stared at her.

"...A medium?" she asked confusedly. The woman nodded.

"Yes, an aura medium. They are people who can read the energy that surrounds people so clearly, they can make out a single individual from a crowd of people with similar auras. They're incredibly rare and can only be found in a certain clan. However, they were wiped out." Then, she smiled. "...You may have descended from that particular clan, unknowingly inheriting that skill. If you don't know, it's alright." Nodding, Meilin suddenly wondered which clan the woman meant, but by then, the fake husband, who was actually the son, began to speak.

"Leorio. You did not figure out that I was a Kiriko." Leorio suddenly sagged his shoulders. Then, the man continued. "However, you carefully and efficiently tended to my wounds and kept reassuring me that my wife was safe. Because of your kindness, you passed." Leorio suddenly got embarrassed and tried to smooth over, with everyone cheering that he passed. Then, the husband spoke to Rika. "Rika. Just like Leorio, you helped tend my wounds. Unlike him, however, you figured out my true identity." Leorio suddenly started yelling.

"What?! When did you figure that out?!" He demanded. Rika shrugged.

"When you went out to find some herbs." As he fumed, Leorio suddenly felt a dark presence behind him and turned around to see a very angry Meilin.

"Did I not say you were suppose to stay with her?" She asked angrily. Leorio gulped nervously. As Kurapika and Gon tried to prevent Meilin from utterly murdering Leorio, the husband continued to speak with Rika.

"You told me that you knew I was lying because you heard my heartbeat. Remember what I said before? The vampire could do that as well. While I don't know if she had children, you may very well have descended from her." He remarked. "Either way, because of your kindness and ability, you passed as well." Sighing in relief, Rika wondered if the dream she had was connected to her ability in any way. Soon, it was Gon turn.

"Child. For having been able to tell us apart and for even landing a hit on my husband, you passed." The female Kiriko said, smiling. With that, the Kiriko sprouted wings, and all four grabbed the applicants. Flying under the full moon, the navigators set off for the exam site.

* * *

 **Meilin and Rika are finally headed to the Hunter Exam site! Meilin has discovered her abilities as an aura medium, but how did she obtain the skills in the first place? And what certain clan could she have descended from? Rika also discovered her own set of abilities...but they come from a vampire? Could it be related to the one in her dream, Lilith? The vampire that drinks the blood of assassins? What will happen next? Until Next Time...**

* * *

m

 **TokyoGhoulFan: I'm glad you enjoyed it! As for the humor, since Meilin is so spirited and Leorio is...Leorio, I figured that they'd bring up a lot of humor whenever they clash with each other.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


End file.
